


Detective Game

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What do you think?”





	Detective Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #605 "murder"

“It’s just irresponsible!” Abby was saying. “I mean, I know that forensic science has come a long way, especially in just the last few years, but even in nineteen-forty-nine they had the basic idea of crime scene science.”

She paused. “Although, scientific information wasn’t as widely known in those days. In any days – they had cop shows, sure, but they were much more about catching bad guys than analyzing blood samples. What do you think.”

Torres set the game box on her lab table and took a step away from it. “I think I regret suggesting that we play Clue.”

THE END


End file.
